


【星球大战】【kylo/Vader】衔尾之蛇

by goldenwind



Series: force bond about time [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Bond, Kylo sees vader in his dream, M/M, That's Not How The Force Works, suited! vader
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 原力永远让人无从捉摸。在又一次斯诺克为他的未来徒弟本索罗施展的原力幻象中，凯洛伦和维达接触到了彼此，而此时维达正在巴克塔液中。他们窥见了彼此，以及对方背后的光明与黑暗。





	【星球大战】【kylo/Vader】衔尾之蛇

**Author's Note:**

> 可以认为这篇是井中之镜的前情。  
> EP3删减剧情提及（但有做顺序改动）。  
> 帕皇/Vader暗示  
> 原力不是这么用的!

事情就是这个样子的。

他在夜间翻了几页卢克从旧圣殿里找出的书，提笔记了些笔迹，但仍对那些晦涩字句困惑不已，便选择暂且放下困惑，去睡眠里感受生命原力的自然流动。

作为天行者的后裔，原力一向青睐于他，在梦境里他总能获得启示和指引，未来的危机也好，要寻找的古老圣殿也好，甚至是关于原力运用的技巧，都对他敞开大门。虽然卢克对于这种“过度”的指引忧心忡忡，但本始终认为，这是他身为天行者后人应有的天分。

于是他陷入床铺，阖上双眼，浓厚粘稠的原力簇拥住他，缓慢而安定地流淌在他周围，不是纯然的光明也没有隐约的黑暗。

***

接着本在没顶的水之间猛然惊醒，冰冷的窒息裹紧他，流体灌进鼻腔，填实他的肺部。他下意识地闭上呼吸，向上挣去，然后“咚”地一声撞到头昏眼花。

一个罐子，他懵了片刻，直到四处飘浮的原力告诉他身处何物。

一个密封的盛满了水的罐子，尝起来有天然巴克塔液的味道。

我受伤了？生命垂危？什么时候？谁会把我投入巴克塔罐还不装上呼吸管？

他最后的意识分明是躺在床上陷入香甜的睡眠。

疑问从心底一个接一个浮出，水泡般拥上肺管，堵住呼吸，愈加汹涌的憋闷让这个绝地男孩茫然失措。而原力，原力突然离他而去，即使他想要凝集心神也无法操控那些川流在巴克塔液间捉摸不定的原力，只能任由它从自己挥舞的指缝间溜走。

恐慌持续到他触及那些线材，细小的气泡咕嘟嘟地在空心管线中传递着，那是让人心生希望的空气。本小心的牵动柔软的材质，却听见一声闷哼从看不见的另一端传来。

还有一个与他相同处境的人，他心下一紧。

对方有水下呼吸装置，他想，或许他能和对方共用一个，等到谁想起他来。

——哼，就如同你是个被抛弃的人一样。

本打了个机灵，让那声冷笑从脑海里散去。

现在应该冷静下来想个办法活下去，他摸索着游过去。

***

维达闭着眼睛沉入罐中，巴克塔液轻抚着他残缺的肢体。修复瘙痒如羽毛，隔断了穆斯塔法永恒的灼热与哀嚎，执行者上无尽的寒冷，科洛桑皇宫里西迪厄斯如芒在背的狰狞双目。这是他唯一会感觉到放松的时刻。

然而放松，放松却犹如短短一瞬。一点原力，光明的，黑暗的，来回摆荡的原力从液体中显型，他感觉到一个困惑的形体出现在同一个巴克塔罐中，带着一种他很久没能感受到的徘徊在边缘的撕裂感——上一次他感受到这个是他在帕尔帕廷议长面前双膝跪下时。

原力从未在这个时候与他开过玩笑。

在他这种脆弱、无助、遭人怜悯、任人宰割的时刻。

维达绷紧身体，攥住他四肢的线材在水下发出吱扭的声响。然后那团徘徊的形体游过来，困惑着像他靠近。

他屏住呼吸，原力在液体中凝聚，屏障竖起，然后——

遁于无形。

温暖的形体贴上他的面颊。

***

本犹豫地碰了碰输送管的尾端，确实连接着的那个呼吸装置让他稍许放心。他察觉装置应该正罩在某人的脸上，气息传输的声音有着让他放松的力量，本缓慢地摸索到装置的边缘，触及那片连接着的肌肤。

一瞬间他惊讶于那似乎长满了疤痕的崎岖皮肤，就连蜥蜴的角质皮都要比这个好。

他并不知道哪个种族会有着这样的皮肤。

还是——

下一刻，沸腾的原力汹涌而来。

***

本觉得自己在浪潮里沉浮，潮水击打他，撕扯他，拼凑他，如沸腾一样灼烧他。他被剥夺了五感，听觉却在澎湃的信息中不堪重负。

“我爱过你！”他听见那些被扑打下去的喊叫，光剑搏斗的嗡嗡声，锐利切开肉体的撕拉声。

“我恨你！！”他听见沙砾在高温下形成晶体的毕剥声，钢铁掉落的噗通声，衣角翻飞的呼呼声。

然而最重要的，他听见那声喊叫，拉长的，撕扯的，愤怒的，恐惧的喊叫，从火焰间，从漆黑的焦糊的肉体间升腾而起。

他噎住似地屏着呼吸。

他看见了——

——那团肉体伸出手，金属骨骼向他张开。

那是一个无声的请求。

“帮助我，师傅。”

本一动未动，仿佛沙砾化开成岩浆粘住他的脚。他意识到那是来自一个濒死的人最后的呼叫。

而他被他面前的人抛弃了。

他被留下来等死。

愤怒让本发抖。

他感觉到那个人的绝望与不甘。

如果有一个绝地在场，他想，如果他在场，他绝不会让这样的事发生。

他看着那双令人惊心动魄的蓝眼在火中变得金红，岩浆消化了那具躯体。就像他从卢克舅舅那里了解到的，绝地用火焰焚烧逝者的躯体，他们在火焰中回归原力。

我可以救他，本想。

本伸出手，从指尖感受着原力。

原力背叛了他，他又被扯进深海。

“不！！！”

***

本猛然挣了一下，从岩浆的灼热中清醒过来。他仍旧被巴克塔液包裹着，但总有些地方不对劲。

一具肉体缠绕着他，或者说他缠绕着一具肉体。

更准确地来说，他们纠缠在一起，交换着接触与抚慰。

崎岖而粗糙的肌肤剐痛了他，细微的针刺感麻痹了末梢神经，就像是——他想了想——就像是小时候无意间一脚踩上篝火后等待复原的感觉。 他猛然意识到这就是他在幻觉中见过的男人。愤怒、绝望，那些被绝地斥责为黑暗面的情绪在男人身躯中冲撞，而他完全就是在拥抱这样一个黑暗的集合。

然而他无法自拔，黑暗面拥抱着他。

他扯下对方的面罩，迫不及待地从干裂和同样伤痕累累的唇齿中攥取呼吸。他捏住覆盖着金属的残肢，迫使躯体因为无法支撑而紧贴着他，在他的摩擦下发出抽搐与哀嚎。他抓紧那具四肢断绝的躯体，新生的痂在他掌下龟裂，而血液在他每一次挺身刺入时从结合处散入巴克塔液。鲜红很快覆盖了他们——如同穆斯塔法的火焰覆盖了大地。

他分不清是他渴求着对方还是对方渴求着他。那具黑暗面着着实实地让他沉溺其中，他怀抱愤怒与绝望，啃噬虔诚而暴虐。

穆斯塔法的火焰洗涤了绝地的光明，而现在黑暗在焦灼的气息中冉冉升起。

***

维达正在忍耐，或者说，在沉浮的痛苦和情欲中试图抓住他自己。他清楚，那团同时混杂着光明与黑暗的漩涡只是一个考验，羞于启齿的考验，就像银河皇帝偶尔兴之所至的那样——这只不过是别出心裁的一个。

他昂起头，发出吃痛与难耐的呻吟，拥抱着他的躯体将岩浆般的热度送入他的体内，让他的每一块身躯都开始皲裂剥离。

他痛苦又亢奋，持续送入体内的原力牵扯住他，带他走入另一片色泽。

他看见一座山——孤岛，海洋上的孤岛——一大一小两个人正艰难地在山峰上攀登，而风暴正在他们头顶盘旋。年长的那个看起来熟悉又陌生，陌生是因为那糊满了整张脸长年未修理的胡子，熟悉是因为那双蓝眼睛——和安纳金天行者很像，和卢克天行者也很像——但他确认，他们两个都不曾有如此长相。而小一点的那个，一个黑头发的小鬼，看起来倒是和长者毫无相似之处，只是咬牙一味在风雨中努力保持平衡。

暴风刺骨而险恶，他听见雨幕钻入身体的刺痛，听见风暴击打骨肉的激烈。他看见老人伸出手召唤来藤蔓，看见那个黑头发的小鬼用无形的力量推开挡路的石头。

一对绝地，一对苦行的绝地。

他不知道原力为什么要他看这个。

可原力从不回答。它只是轻轻一推，让更多的巨石从山顶滚落，让年轻人脚下一滑向悬崖坠落。而年长的那个用难以企及的速度接住莽撞的小鬼，却因为没有支撑连自己也即将滑入深渊。

他像被原力推了翻了一样发出惊愕的喉音，原力在他脑中轰然炸开。年长者抓紧了山石探出手的样子像极了云城的卢克，急切，惊慌，但没有他抱着柱子时的恐惧，这是一个活过一些年头的纯然光明面的卢克。

原力怎么可能向他展示这些内容?展示如此久远的预知?是为了告诉他自己的企图失败了?还是他的孩子终究和他分道扬镳?——他不敢想下去。

但这绝不是一个单纯的梦，他看着卢克将那个黑发小鬼扯上来——以一个颇为熟悉的原力运用——二十年前克隆战争的时候欧比旺肯诺比这么救过安纳金天行者，而安纳金天行者又这么救过阿索卡塔诺。

但那都是过去的事情，和他毫无关联。

他看着被救少年攀着山崖，原力里散发着劫后余生的温暖感。他觉得，他应该回去再重新冥想，他宁可相信这只是原力的错误，至少在卢克的船到达死星二号之前。

***

在他的意识回到巴克塔中的时候凯洛伦正从碾磨中放开他，在他们分开的一瞬，原力扑上来，阿托奇的风暴和穆斯塔法的岩浆同时冲进巴克塔液，在他们彻底分开前，一条细线连接上两端。

***

本大口呼吸，熟悉的屋子带着安心的墨水味。他隐约能感觉到巴克塔罐里和他纠缠的人是谁，以及牵扯住他的原力链接，另一端空空荡荡，像是牵进了过去。

他睁开眼睛扭回头，正看见蓝色的等离子光束照亮小屋，卢克的表情阴晴不定。

本下意识召唤来自己的光剑，点亮，嗡鸣声在两人之间响起。

至少这次我可以救我自己。


End file.
